1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data interchange technology, and more particularly, though not exclusively, to a method and apparatus for inputting tagged or un-tagged data into electronic documents (e-forms), summing up data in the electronic document, or in a linked and separate document or file as one or more 1D and/or 2D bar codes ready for use in data interchange.
2. Problems in the Art
Electronic data interchange (EDI) is the application-to-application electronic exchange of business data found in invoices, purchase orders and dozens of other business transactions. Data destined for EDI transmission is initially entered into a computer, usually by a keyboard or through an Auto ID system using bar codes, radio frequency identification (RFID), magnetic stripe, optical character recognition (OCR), etc.
EDI reduces lead times and inventory levels, improves bidirectional information accuracy, reduces management costs and improves the quality of products and services.
Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) between different software applications running on disparate computer operating systems is not easy to accomplish. Currently, EDI has a relatively low adoption level, and is limited mainly to large companies. Standards for EDI are still under discussion and are expected to evolve slowly. As a result, users must have applications that can extract data from internal systems, format this data into EDI transaction sets, and partners must be capable of using these formats. Accomplishing this generally requires negotiation to determine the level of interaction between the parties exchanging information, security, and issues like timing of communications.
Currently, custom EDI applications use sophisticated computer software such as IBM DB2, Oracle, Microsoft SQL Server, or other programs, commonly referred to as middleware, in computer to computer data interchange applications. This middleware is expensive and requires a trained computer programmer to establish and maintain the data transfer links. Furthermore, middleware is not flexible. As business trading partners and suppliers change, and/or the format of data storage is modified in a host computer, the service of a trained computer programmer is required to maintain the data interchange capabilities. It is therefore desirable to minimize the amount of middleware software required.
Major retailers such as Sears, Wal-Mart, and Dayton Hudson have all but excluded small suppliers due to their EDI requirements. Small companies that do not possess the infrastructure and/or volume to justify EDI investments have essentially been excluded by major companies as trading partners. This has raised an interesting dilemma for business: whether to allow system constraints to drive business practices or to allow business practices to drive systems.
Bar codes were first introduced in the United States in the late 1960s. Bar code technology allows almost any data to be collected rapidly and with almost perfect accuracy. Bar code technology provides a simple and easy method of data collection by encoding text information that is easily read by many different stationary, and/or inexpensive hand held electronic devices. Bar codes have become the standard method of identification, processing, and management used universally throughout the manufacturing, retail, and distribution industries. While the utilization of this technology has been limited to printed media, similar needs exist for capturing, storing, and interchanging data using a digital medium.
The age of the Internet, along with an increasing dependence on external business partners for sales and marketing, distribution and processing have given rise to complex issues surrounding information storage, retrieval, and exchange. These issues are compounded by the lack of an efficient, universal means by which to exchange data across disparate platforms and operating systems used in business today.
While there are obvious reasons to maintain a closed network/system (virtual private network) for operational and proprietary purposes, these same systems limit flexibility in the universal exchange of data. Further complicating this issue is the integration of new suppliers, customers, service providers and distributors into these networks, where the convergence of data is critical.
Legacy systems have historically posed challenges for organizations, being both expensive and inefficient for data migration. Drafting complex software solutions for conversions has been and will continue to be an ongoing obstacle. In the convergence process, hardware incompatibilities may also create unique considerations.
One of the largest challenges companies face today is addressing their technology needs to enable business-to-business (B2B) and business-to-consumer (B2C) initiatives. Traditional electronic data interchange (EDI) methods have been largely unaffordable and have left most companies on the sidelines due to the costs associated with such systems. Yet, according to a recent Jupiter Research Report, 70% of companies rank “moving online” as their top priority going forward. System Integrators (SI's) have been aggressively developing commercial applications to address these needs, however research analysts agree that most of these efforts are too expensive and lack the flexibility necessary to enable broad based alternatives to Web EDI.
The underlying problem will continue to be how to deal with hundreds of different data standards, platforms, and operating systems. Some of the most basic aspects of enabling electronic commerce are data capture, integration, and personalization capabilities. These considerations, along with the ongoing needs associated with access to data, anywhere, and at anytime, have resulted in a proliferation of new techniques and devices to satisfy these needs. While considerable advancements have been made in this regard, barriers continue to exist that limit the universal access and exchange of information.
B2B and B2C electronic commerce is predicated on sophisticated middle-ware, third-party administrators and in some cases the physical re-entry of information. Sophisticated computer software such as IBM DB2, Oracle, Microsoft SQL Server, referred to as middle-ware, is required for computer-to-computer data interchange applications. These techniques are both expensive, lack flexibility and subject to considerable human error.
Another form of EDI is Optical Character Recognition (OCR). This technology has been employed to speed the collection of human readable data, in the form of handwriting, from scanned paper forms. Even though OCR speeds the data collection process, it is still an expensive method due to the error-checking required to insure that correct data has been captured and input. Also, OCR is limited in its ability to be a widely adopted EDI technology.
Optical character recognition (OCR) was one of the earliest Auto ID technologies used in retail applications in the mid-1980's. Today, OCR is currently part of resurgence because of improved reading equipment that is much more accurate, and recognizes a wider range of type styles than earlier equipment.
OCR is typically used to read selected areas of text (as opposed to text recognition software that process full pages of text). OCR is both human- and machine-readable and suited for use with account numbers or short data strings.
OCR readers scan the data in much the same way bar code scanners do: either by moving the document past the scanner or moving the scanner over the document. The scan produces a “picture” of the text that is then analyzed for characteristic features. Features are then matched to specific letters or numbers for output.
It should be noted that OCR readers do not work the same way as vision systems do. The equipment for text string scanning is much simpler and less expensive that vision systems or text scanners.
Another OCR technology is magnetic ink character recognition (MICR). MICR like OCR has a narrow range of usefulness as an EDI system that can be widely adopted.
Another OCR technology is intelligent character recognition (ICR). ICR is the intelligent recognition of non-OCR font characters, and hand-printed characters. ICR like OCR and MICR has a narrow range of usefulness as an EDI system that can be widely adopted.
Wireless devices in the form of cellular phones, PDA's, pager's, etc. have equipped consumers with additional functionality; however barriers have become more complex between such devices and their various operating platforms and software applications. In addition, these devices do not provide for an easy-to-use, two-way interactive means by which to access and interchange data.
To achieve the desired flexibility and speed in capturing, storing, and interchanging data, businesses and consumers continue to deal with increasingly complex integration issues with management information systems.
Some of these issues have recently been solved by leveraging the proven ability of bar codes as an easy, point-of-use method for capturing and exchanging data, where computing devices may share the same data sources seamlessly and easily. More importantly, these methods enable small to medium size companies with electronic commerce capabilities without the need to build infrastructure, or to develop sophisticated middle-ware solutions.
Another form of EDI that is becoming more prevalent is extensible Markup Language (XML). XML is an open standard that is a subset of SGML (Standardized General Markup Language). XML was developed to overcome the shortcomings of HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) which much of the data on the Internet is tagged in. One of the shortcomings of XML is both ends of the EDI transaction must support the import and export of XML documents. XML is neither easy nor cheap to implement. To use XML efficiently, it is not simply a matter of adding XML to existing software processes, but instead will require re-engineering. The most difficult problem which restricts easy and widespread XML implementations is the ability to easily interface data into a legacy system via an Internet web browser.
Many large businesses have positioned themselves to conduct business online, but due to the costs and complexity associated with electronic commerce, their vendors have not been quick to follow. Given the cost savings benefits of on-line businesses, these companies will be more willing to find new suppliers and trading partners online rather than by traditional means.
During the past decade, acquisitions and mergers have also escalated at a rapid pace as more and more companies posture for a piece of international trade. As economies continue to open, companies will continue to aggressively pursue strategic alliances to capitalize on these opportunities. To date, an overriding consideration in such alliances has been complex conversion and information exchange issues. While the Internet has done much to free the information flow, the compatibility of legacy hardware and software remains paramount.
Another limitation of e-Forms is they have been limited to HTML, XML, or PDF formats or a few proprietary formats.
There is therefore an unfilled need for a method and apparatus which solves these and other problems. This invention has as its primary objective fulfillment of this need. The present invention is not, however, to be limited in any way by this discussion.